The present inventive concept herein relates to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of driving a word line of the nonvolatile memory device.
A semiconductor memory device is generally classified as either a volatile semiconductor memory device or a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device. In contrast to a volatile memory device, a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device can retain stored data even when its power supply is interrupted. Data stored in a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device is reprogrammable or permanent depending on a manufacturing technology. A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device is used to store user data, program and a micro code in a wide range of applications such as in computer, avionics, communications, and consumer electronics industries.